


Follies and Nonsense

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Flirting with Jane Austen.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 17





	Follies and Nonsense

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a plump mouth, must be in want of a partner to kiss.

Dana Scully sat across from Fox Mulder as he twiddled a pencil behind his ear, plonked his feet on the desk and rested his head full of glorious hair into his clasped hands. With his shirt-sleeves rolled to the elbow, the tendons in his forearms flexed and the temperature in the room rose several degrees. She picked up a file and fanned herself.

“You’re hot, Scully.” In this mood, Mulder could whack flirtations around the basement like home runs.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she tossed back.

He unhooked his feet and flashed a toothy grin at her. “I am excessively diverted,” he said.

“I can see that.” She watched his long fingers twine around the stem of the pencil as he jotted notes on what looked like a crime-scene report. When she looked closer, he’d drawn a love-heart pierced by an arrow with DKS and FWM printed on each half. He then proceeded to run the pencil along the line between his lips.

She stuffed her hands in her lap and bit back a sigh. Diversion tactics weren’t solely the domain of Mulder. “A lady’s imagination is very rapid,” she said, wondering if the reason they were still in the office past 5pm on a Friday was rapid onset lunacy or the result of some paraphilia not yet listed in the DSM.

“You do know the end of that quote, Ms Scully?”

“Of course,” she said. “It jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment.” 

“Are you asking me to marry you?” He stood up suddenly, hands braced on the desk, looming towards her, lip clenched between his teeth.

She didn’t respond. She loved the weighty delays they afforded each other during these verbal spars. There should be time to process, consider, internally debate, design and construct the perfect response. It was all part of the game.

He leant forward more, loosened his tie and unbuttoned the collar of his blue shirt.

Rising to meet him, she growled, “Stop biting that fucking lip, and I might kiss you.”

With a juicy pop, he released her target and she took her shot. Aside from the years of cerebral flirting, they had spent so much time being metaphorically naked in front of each other, that it was a salve to finally be able to be physical together. Kissing was sumptuous relief against the chafing of their work.

He pulled away first, eyes glazed, lips pinkish. “That was very unprofessional, Agent Scully. We are, after all, at work.“

“Is not general incivility the very essence of love?”

He chuckled. “You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.” Walking around the desk, he proffered her an elbow, which she gladly took. He ushered her through the door, pressed for the elevator, followed her in and bent to her ear, whispering, “And besides, I will, you know.”

She frowned. “You will what?”

He kissed her as soon as the doors sighed shut. “Marry you.”


End file.
